


November 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing,  Amos wrapped his arms around his daughter's decaying spirit.





	November 11, 2002

I never created DC.

Sobbing, Amos wrapped his arms around his daughter's decaying spirit and her current appearance never bothered him.

THE END


End file.
